Stuck in the Ice Path
by StarLe
Summary: A oneshot about Silver and Crystal. SpecialJewelshipping aka SilverXCrystal


StarLe: A one-shot about Silver and Crystal aka SpecialJewelshipping! Hope you enjoy! Please comment at the end of the story.

Stuck in the Ice Path

Crystal Hoshi is out training in Route 92 near the Ice Path width her newly evolve Espeon.

"I'm so happy! You finally evolve, Espeon!"

"Es!"

"Do you think that I should go back to town and get my other Pokemon?" Espeon shook her head. "Okay. Let's go inside the Ice Path for more training!"

"Es!"

Crystal is now fourteen, two years after she became champion. She has dark blue hair which was put up in spiky pigtails, sapphire blue eyes, she wears a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, white mini jacket, white biker shorts, and white tennis shoes. Things sure have settled down in the regions for quite some time now. Sometime Crystal wished that something terrible happens in Jotho.

Crystal and Espeon enter the icy cold cave. The cave's floors and walls were cover in ice.

"It's good to be in a nice cold cave after training in the hot sun, eh Espeon?"

"Es!"

Crystal and Espeon battled mainly Zubats, Goldbats, Swibuds, and Delibirds, and Jyxns.

"Geez, how many Zubats am I going to see? First, it was Bellspount, Geodudes, Pidgey, and now Zubat!" Espeon laughed at her trainer. "It's not funny, Espeon! You're starting to act like Meganium now!" Crystal said in a angry tone.

Suddenly a Sneasel appeared out of nowhere and fired a Ice Beam at Crystal and Espeon. Espeon was able to stop the attack with Psychic.

"Hey Sneasel, where are you?" 'Wait, I know that voice.' thought Crystal. A redhead boy at the age of fourteen appeared from a different path. He has long hair, silver eyes, a black jacket with red laces, dark blue jeans, and black and red combat boots.

"Sneasel!"

"So, that's where you went, Sneasel. Huh? Hoshi?"

"Silver?" They both stared at each other in shock because they hadn't seen each other in over two years.

"Well, well. Why it isn't little Miss Hoshi. Long time no see, eh?"

"I can say the same thing to you, Silver. How you been?"

"Good. Just training and trying to be nicer to my Pokemon. _And_ trying to beat you of all people!"

"Thank you. I feel so honor." Crystal said with sarcasm as she stood up and stretch. "Anyway, how about a battle?"

"A battle?" asked Silver.

"Because, it has been such a long time and we're already here. A good reason enough?"

Silver sighed in defeat. "Fine. So, is Espeon your only Pokemon?" Crystal couldn't speak but thought that Silver can read minds. "Heh, hey you're not the only one. Sneasel is my only Pokemon too. So, we're even for now."

"Yeah, for now! Let's go, Espeon! Psybeam!"

"Sneasel, Icy Wind."

Espeon's Psybeam and Sneasel's Icy Wind both cancel each other out.

'Even match, eh? This is going to be a lot of fun.' thought Crystal as she smirk. "Okay Espeon, use Solarbeam!"

"Isn't it early for a Solarbeam? Anyway, it takes too long to charge up since we are in a cave, Hoshi. Now Sneasel, Metal Claw!" Sneasel's claw began to glow and went head on toward Espeon who is still charging. Espeon manage to dodge the attack and stood on a ice block. Sneasel's Metal Claw made a crack in the ground.

"Solarbeam, Espeon!" A bright beam came out of Espeon's mouth and attacked Sneasel. Sneasel managed to dodge the attack and Solarbeam made a large hole on the ground causing to make more cracks in the ground making Crystal and Silver fall.

Nobody outside can hear the screams of Silver and Crystal. Espeon and Sneasel look at their unconscious trainers.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Espeon.

"Did you learn Teleport?"

"I wish. If I did I wouldn't be here and I'll get help as fast as I can!" yelled Espeon.

"Okay, shh! I don't want to wake them. So, can you use Psychic to lift us out of here?"

"No. You guys are too heavy for me. There's now way I could lift you guys back up to the top and beside we don't know how far down we are. Let's just wait until our trainers wake up." Sneasel nodded his head in a finally agreement.

A while later Crystal began to wake up. "Urg..what happen?" Crystal sat up and then her head started to hurt. "Ouch!" Crystal then spotted Silver lying flat on his face. "Silver! Hey Silver, wake up! Are you alright!? Silver, answer me!" Crystal shook Silver to make him wake up. Silver started to wake up and Crystal helped him to sit up straight. "Silver, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happen, Silver?"

"Both our Pokemon must've made a hole in the ground to cause us to fall. Where's Sneasel?"

"Espeon? Where are you guys?"

"Es!"

"Sneas!" Espeon and Sneasel ran int their trainers' side to see if they were alright.

"We're fine." said Crystal. Crystal and Silver hold out their PokeBall and return them back. "So how far down do you think we are, Silver?"

"Way down. Looks like we can't get back up and our PokeGear doesn't work in caves."

"So, our hope is that somebody will see this giant hole and help up." said Crystal.

"Yeah. All we have to do is wait."

A While Later

Crystal walked back and forth trying to calm down.

"Crystal, calm down."

"I'm trying. But, how can I calm down if WE'RE IN A STINKING COLD CAVE!" yelled Crystal causing Silver to cover his ears. Silver got up and corner Crystal. Because, he's three feet taller than Crystal he has to look down at her.

"Crystal, right now is the Jotho League which means lots of rookie trainers will come through the Ice Path because it's the only way to Blackthorn City. Beside we were battling on the main path and people will see that giant hole in the ground." Crystal started to calm down and sat on the ground in front of Silver.

"Fine. I'll try to keep my cool."

"By the way, aren't you cold?"

"Nope. I been training in the hot sun and warm nights for over a week. I'm glad I was in the Ice Path."

"Maybe it's your fault that we're stuck down here?" Crystal thought about it for a second. "I'm right, am I?" said Silver.

"Yeah. Don't be so happy because it was only one time."

"Don't you mean the eleventh time?"

"Make that the twelfth." said Crystal as she sighed.

Two Hours Later

Crystal fell asleep. Silver checked his PokeGear to see what time it is. '4:58. It's already been two freaking hours already! Where is the rookie trainers anyway!?' Silver sigh in defeat and look at Crystal. He smirk at her. 'Why is it that whenever she falls asleep I think she's so cute. I'm scaring myself.' Silver chuckled a bit. 'Hmm...sometimes I wonder what makes me pick on her in the first place. I could have pick on Gold but I will be at a disadvantage.' Silver then started to doze off and fallen asleep.

Crystal woke up seeing Silver walking around trying to find a signal with his PokeGear.

"Silver, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find a signal so I can call help. But, it looks like we have to be here for a while. Anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Talk?"

"It's the only thing we can do."

"True. How come every time I get stuck somewhere it's always with you?"

"That's because I tried to beat you. First, it was the Ilex Forest, National Park, and I think here now."

"Thanks for the list, Silver." Crystal sat down next to Silver.

"So Crystal, you seem really close with Lance. Are you guys dating?" Crystal blush.

"No! We're just friends! We're only hanging out because he's showing me things I need to do as champion! What makes you get that stupid idea?"

"It was in the _Top Trainer Magazine _and for some reason there was a article about you and Lance are accused of dating."

"I would be dead already. I met Lance's girlfriend, Lorelei, and man is she scary. When she saw Lance talking to Karen I jumped into Will's arms because her yell is scarier than my mother's." Silver laughed. "If you met her you wo-"

"Yeah, I met her." said Silver as he wipe a tear of laughter away. "I know what you mean." Silver pulled out his PokeGear. "It's 6:28 right now." Crystal nodded and her stomach began to growl.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to eat anything. I have so little food with me." Crystal laughed nervously.

"Guess it can't be help. Since both of us don't have enough food we both have to eat at least one meal per day until somebody find us. Can you handle one meal?" Crystal stared at Silver. She thought about it for a while.

'It's a really good idea. But, do I have the willpower to eat one meal per day?'

"Do I have a answer yet?" asked Silver who is extremely bore.

"Fine. I think I can handle it."

"Good. Here." Silver handed Crystal a bar of chocolate. He broke off one bar and gave the rest to Crystal.

"Huh? Why did you give me more?" asked Crystal.

"Well, you're a girl and girls need more food than boys do. Beside, you complained a lot."

"No, I don't!" Crystal went in front of Silver's face showing that she was serious. "I'm not a complainer. I think you're referring to someone else." Silver went closer to Crystal's face.

"Really? Then who am I referring to?"

"Gold Hiro. He's the biggest complainer on the face of the Earth!"

"So, who do you find really attracting?" asked Silver, changing the subject.

'Well, doesn't he know that it's him? Maybe he's starting to be dumb? Scary. Of course, he knows or he won't becoming close to me.' "Now, why in the world will I tell a jerk like you?"

"Because, I already know who you like and you know who I like too."

"You're evil."

"Why, thank you."

"It's really cold now." said Crystal as she hugged herself.

Silver handed Crystal his jacket. Crystal blush or she's starting to get a fever. Crystal took Silver's jacket and notice a deep cut in Silver's right arm.

"Silver, your arm is cut."

"It is? I never really notice." Crystal took out a bandanna from her backpack. "It's nothing, Crystal."

"No it's not! If you let it gets inflected don't blame me." Crystal snapped back as she wrapped Silver's wound. Silver stared at Crystal as she wrapped his cut and his eyes soften a bit.(XD Never in a million years can I image that! Wait, yes I can!)

Crystal finish bandaging Silver's cut.

"Thank you."

"Huh? Your welcome, Silver. I think this is the first time I heard you say thank you."

"Are you planning to blackmail me now?" Crystal laughed.

"Oh, I wish. But, I don't have a recorder with me so I can't blackmail you."

"Very funny. So, are you planning to go to Orre region for training?"

"Where's the Orre region? I never heard of it before." Silver stared at Crystal in shock.

"You're sad, Crystal Hoshi. Orre region is the strongest region in the whole world. The west side is the only side that doesn't have gyms. So, only the east, north, and south sides does. All the Pokemon are a mixture of Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Only the best trainers can be in Orre." Crystal thoutght Silver sound like Professor Elm or her teacher.

"Sounds really cool. Where is it?"

"That...I don't know. I was wondering if you could ask Lance for where Orre is."

"Hmm...maybe or maybe not. I think I should keep the directions for myself."

"If you do I swear I will tell Clair about the article of you and Lance." Silver threated.

"Fine. Anyway, I was only kidding about keeping the directions. I do need a rival while traveling in Orre, right?" Crystal glee at Silver.

"You're so annoying, Hoshi. Anyway, I'm going to sleep since it is really late and cold."

"Me too. I'm so tired. Well, the only way we can keep warm is staying close together or you have to hug me."

"Stay close. No hugging." (I seriously can't image Silver as a person who will hug another person.) So Silver and Crystal stayed close with each other sleeping.

The next day, Silver found himself in a white bed which seems to belong to the Pokemon Center. 'How did I get here?'

"So, you're awake now? That's good." Silver saw Nurse Joy at the door holding a tray of food.

"Nurse Joy, how did I get here and where's Crystal?"

"Well, a fellow trainer found you out cold and Crystal was the one that got the trainer's attention and rush you all the way the back to the Pokemon Center. Your friend is just sleeping right there, watching you all night." Nurse Joy pointed at Crystal, who is still wearing Silver's jacket, at the side of the bed sleeping. Silver smiled a just a bit but, enough for Nurse Joy to see.

Later in the afternoon, Crystal wonder where Silver went.

"Where the heck is that jerk!? This makes me so mad! I am never talking to him again!" Crystal then felt a piece of paper in her pocket. It was a note from Silver. 'Or maybe not. Heh, he really is evil.' thought Crystal as she flew home on her Pidgeot.

Fin

_Silver's Note:_

_ Dear Crystal, _

_ You like me and I like you. Seriously can we get even evenly? _

_-Silver (and his PokeGear number was on the back) _

StarLe: Finally done! Please tell me what you think by commenting the story. I hoped you enjoyed this wonderful one-shot story.


End file.
